joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Christian Higdon/FNaF Mythos Cosmology
This is gonna take quite a while, so bear with me. Introduction I am Christian (or 007 on Discord) and today, we're going to go over FNaF Mythos' cosmology. Now this is probably gonna be stronger than many think, but keep an eye out with me here. It'll all make sense in the end. What is the FNaF Mythos? FNaF Mythos is a world I made up where FNaF characters become really OP and OCs become practical gods. Basically, it's something I made up in mind to show how expansive I can be with my ideas. Now, without further ado... Cosmology Fazbearland/Reality Fazbearland is considered to be the first layer of infinity in the FNaF Mythos. In it resides the animatronics we all know and love (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy). They're considered the strongest in Fazbearland due to having "slain all challengers who oppose them". Keep in mind, this means all the stronger ones. Even the weakest creatures in Fazbearland are considered "idealistic in nature", even quoting Plato as "platonic and formless without question". Freddy and his crew are considered the fragments that are used to make the "ultimate platonic relationship". The Land of Dreams The Land of Dreams is considered to view Fazbearland as how Fazbearland views a dot on paper. It is considered unfathomable in nature, even to those who live in Fazbearland. It is quoted by Freddy that "one nightmare could wipe out our entire plain and state of existence". The monsters from there are considered to be monsters with no platonic relationship, unbound by layers of existence and transcending the entirety of Fazbearland, which is the last gate of existence. The Graveyard The Graveyard is a subsection of the Land of Dreams that somehow gained more and more power infinitely every second until it fully ascended to power. Basically, it views the Land of Dreams at that. A dream. It views it as nothing but a bad dream that an ordinary human would have. Dreadlands Dreadlands is where Dreadbear enacts. It is the cause of the eclipse over Fazbearland that happens every so 10 years. His power, even by the Graveyard's standards, is considered to be beyond immeasurability and incalculability. He has infinite upon infinite stacks of books that tell the Graveyard as nothing but a story. Hell Hell is one of the highest layers in the spectrum. It sees all of the Dreadlands as how Dreadlands would see infinitely negative dimensional spaces. The overlord of this world is said to be an unstoppable force by everything in the past few realms and is considered "Beyond any abstract or unthinkable thought". FNaF Spectrum This is the complicated part. The Spectrum is the 2nd finality in the cosmology. Every single world's inhabitants consider it to be the ultimate plane of existence, calling it an unspeakable abstraction that is all of existence. It is considered a spiral that goes on for eternity and stretches beyond oblivion. B e y o n d This is the ultimate layer. There is multiple characters who see the spectrum as a toy to use, as Beyond is where everything ends. There is no describing it, no elaborating it, no speaking about it, and whoever can figure out its true name melts into oblivion. Overall So uh, there. The full FNaF Mythos Cosmology. Hope this elaborated everything we need to know. Category:Blog posts